Stem of the Daisy
by Kylie M. M
Summary: Falling in love is easy...Getting out of it is the hard part.
1. Track Meets and Tradgedies

"Ah, Ms. Chortle! 'Tis great to see you again!" Emily, a friend of the family, smiled at the Chortle family member.

Sydney rolled her eyes. "Hey Emily," she spat out, disgusted by the name. You see, Sydney never liked Emily. She thought that she was a stuck up, spoiled prep.

Emily looked at her with hurt in her eyes. She envied her sister for being friends with the brown haired, green eyed girl known as Sydney Chortle. Emily knew that Sydney had hated her, but it didn't matter. She just wanted to be friends.

"Hey, where's Alana? Isn't she supposed to be here?" Sydney looked around the yard, searching for Emily's sister.

The blonde haired, blue eyed girl gritted her teeth. "She's coming with our dad."

Sydney nodded. "Oh, is that soon?" "Well, kinda. Last time I heard from them, they were in Dublin," Emily informed. "But that was at least an hour ago." Sydney clapped her hands. "Autumn!" she squealed as a small, Siberian Husky pup ran out of the mansion doors.

"Arf, arf!" Autumn barked happily, running up to Sydney.

"Oh. My. God... Syd!!!" Sydney turned as her name was called. She struck a smile when the blonde haired, brown eyed girl approached her, tackling her with a hug. This girl, however, was very short.

"Alana! You haven't met Autumn yet, have you? Well," she said, holding up the pup, "this is Autumn. Look at her little face!" she giggled as Alana had a twisted look on her face.

"Is she going to..." "Nope," Sydney cut Alana off. She knew that she was going to ask if Autumn bites. Alana has been afraid of most dogs after a Great Dane chased her down Lovenli Lane, bitting her in the leg.

"Alana and Emily Torsion, eh?" A male voice was heard by the three girls, and it was coming by the mansion doors.

"Stop hitting on all of my friends, Kale!" Sydney playfully teased her twin.

Kale scowled with a twisted face. "I'm not hitting on them! I'm only eight years old!!!" Kale argued.

Sydney smirked at her brothers red face, glaring at her. "I'd stop glaring, Kale. Your face is gonna get stuck like that sooner or later!" Alana and Sydney cackled madly as Kale angrily stormed back trough the doors of the Chortle family mansion. Sydney and Kale really loved each other, but they make fun of each other every now and then, too.

"Better watch your cute little back, Syd. Kale's gonna get you back good," Lenny warned. Lenny was the eight year old that lived next door to Alana and Emily.

"Sydney, darling! Come and eat dinner. Alana, Lenny, and Emily are aloud to stay if they'd like," Vivian, Mrs. Chortle, smiled, noticing all of the children.

Sydney looked at Emily and mumbled something nobody could make out completely, and grabbed Alana's wrist, pulling her into the house. Lenny, not very fond of Emily either, walked off, leaving Emily to walk home, not wanting to stay at the Chortle household.

"Oh, mum!" Sydney squealed in delight. "Spaghetti, my favorite!!!"

"Thank you, Vivian!" Alana and Lenny smiled up at Mrs. Chortle, instantly trying to satisfy their grumbling tummies.

"Oh, anytime children. Now can anyone tell me where Emily has gone?" she intensely gazed at the three children.

Alana sighed. "Home. She doesn't like being here... she knows we don't like her."

Vivian looked at her daughter. "Sydney, is this true?"

The brunette gulped and began to receive sweaty palms. Sydney nodded slowly, refusing to take even the slightest glance at her mother.

"Daddy!!!" Sydney hollered as Marshall walked into the hallway.

Marshall smiled at his beautiful daughter. "Hello Sydney. Alana, Lenny."

The two kids completely ignored him, still stuffing spaghetti into their mouths.

"I want to go to my track meet!!!" Sydney shrieked, realizing the time.

"Oh God! Sydney, thanks! Lenny, Alana, we've got no time to you home. You're coming with us!" Vivian rushed around the house. Gathering up Kale, the dog, and some other junk they needed. The kids flinched as some glass plates and cups fell to the ground, but dodged them all, reaching the safety of the vehicle. Her parents jumped in, Kale was launched into the very back seat, and Autumn jumped over him and into the back. All of the kids and Marshall jerked forwards as Vivian put the peddle to the meddle right off the back.

"And it looks like Sydney Chortle is in the lead!" The announcer reported. "And here comes Calvin Cambridge right up behind her! Look's like it's going to be a close match, folks.

"Come on Sydney!!! You can do it!" Alana cheered for her best friend. All the participants were really fast for eight year olds.

"Come on, Syd. You lose, you end up with me..." He was trying to tempt her to lose.

Sydney grunted, picking up speed. "I'll pass on that date, Cambridge. I've got better things to do than spend my day with a loser!"

Calvin glared and picked up speed as well. The two were about neck-and-neck, so it was practically impossible to tell who was going to win.

Alana saw her sprinting friend smirk. She smiled, shaking her head. "Come on Syd! You're going to win this!!!" Lenny looked at her. "How do you know?" he asked curiously. Alana looked at him and blinked. "Whenever she smirks like that in a meet, she's about to-" Alana was cut off by the loud screams of the roaring crowd as Sydney picked up speed. "Pick up speed," she finished. "WOO!" Lenny yelled as Sydney ran through the finish line, grabbing a bottled water. Her family excitedly ran out of the bleachers.

"Sydney!!! You did it!!!" Lenny hugged her.

"Thanks, guys. I couldn't have done it without your tremendously loud cheering," she laughed.

Lenny looked at Alana. "It was all her screaming, by the way."

Alana wacked him in the arm. "Shut up, Lenny! You're sounding like Calvin!"

The boy frowned. Being compared to Calvin Cambridge was the last thing you wanted to hear coming from anybody.

"Come on, Lenz! She's just kidding," Kale appeared from the shadows.

"WE'RE WHAT!?!?!?" Sydney yelled in anger at her parents.

"I'm sorry, Sydney! That's where your father got a new job offer which can make us get more money an-"

Vivian winced as Sydney began to yell at her. "Money doesn't bring happiness, Mum! What are you, bloody greedy or something!?!?!"

Marshall held his breath. "Sydney Rae! Get upstairs and start packing NOW! And don't come down until we let you!!!"

Sydney bit her bottom lip, trying to hold back tears. Once they began to roll out, she ran up into her room and slammed the door.

"Stupid parents, stupid job, stupid America!" Sydney cried, holding a picture. It was a picture of her, Lenny, and Alana. She held it to her chest and slipped it into a pocket of her suitcase. "I'm going to miss you," she cried softly into a pillow on her bed. Little did she know, Kale was standing right next to her.

"Syd," he cooed. "It's going to be fine. You're awesome enough to make more friends..."

"But it's not the same, Kale! I'll never see them again!" Sydney cried some more.

Kale had no choice. He picked up her suitcase and carried it downstairs, feeling very sorry for his twin sister. The truth was, he knew she was afraid, and he was too.

"So, you ready kids?" Vivian asked before they boarded the plane.

Kale nodded while Sydney bit her bottom lip. "I want to go home!"

"We are going home," Marshall patted her on the back.

Sydney made a face. "No Daddy, I meant back at our _real _home, where all my friends and **my** track field..."

There was no use trying to convince her into wanting to move to America. Vivian sighed and loaded everyone onto the plane. As it took off, Vivian seemed kind of nervous. She didn't know what it was going to feel like riding a plane carrying a baby.

Sydney sat next to Kale, and some empty seat.

"Is this 36 A?" A boy asked.

Sydney looked at him. He was eight years old. Had black hair, bright green eyes, and pale skin. She smiled at the sight of him. She always seemed to be attracted to boys with black hair... "Yes, it is, actually."

The boy smiled and sat down in it. Sydney thought he had a gorgeous smile. "You're Sydney Chortle, right?" he tilted his head to the side.

She stared at him in amazement. "How'd you..."

"I watch a lot of your track meets. I lived in Ireland, too, but I'm moving to America. I'm Robert Bennet, but feel free to call my Bobby." he smiled at her. She smiled back and held out her hand. "Well, it's nice to meet you, Bobbert!" she laughed.

"That's an... interesting way to put it," he chuckled. The two talked more and eventually became the best of friends, yet little did they know they were going to become neighbors...


	2. Acceptance and Diagon Alley

_**Stem of the Daisy**_

_**Meeting the Black and the Potter's**_

"Oi, Bobbert!" Sydney called to her best friend as she exited the school.

Bobby slapped his palm on his forehead. "Yes, Syd?" He asked, seeming pretty annoyed.

"It's my birthday!!! I'm turning eleven!!!" She danced around the track field, singing "Happy Birthday" to herself. "You have to come over!" Sydney smiled.

"Oh, I don't know if I-" Before Bobby could even finish his sentence, he found himself in the Bracken Forest, alone with Sydney.

"Isn't it pretty?" she asked, running her finger along the tree branch. "I come here everyday after school. I think it's loverly!" she joked.

"I guess it is pretty nice here..." Bobby looked all around the forest. He snapped his head to the left, and saw Sydney stroking a doe.

"This is May. I found her only a few weeks ago... Anyways, we should get going back to my house. My parents are probably wondering what I'm doing on the day of my birthday..."

Bobby smiled at her and followed her out of the forest, looking around at everything. He had never seen any of these paths or places before. For just a brief moment, Sydney stopped, standing on a large hill, her brown hair blowing in the wind. "This is where my parents first kissed..." she trailed off as she walked over to a tree stump with names carved into it. Sydney smiled as she saw her parents names. She stood up and looked Bobby in the eye, with an emotionless expression. There was a small smile given out before she turned around and walked down the hill. Around the ocean, through the plains, and over the treetops they walked, finally reaching their destination.

Sydney threw her bag on the floor and shouted to her parents. "Mum, Dad! I'm home!! And Bobbert's here, too."

There was no answer.

"Mum... Dad... AHHHH!!!!" Sydney screamed as her brother tackled her from behind. "What the bloody..." she quickly stopped talking as her parents appeared at the doorway holding a letter, grinning wickedly.

"Hunny, read this rather closely..." her mother said slowly, trying not to squeal.

The eleven year olds shot each other looks of confusion, but Sydney slowly grabbed the letter. "H-H-Hogwarts?" she stammered in disbelief. As she opened the letter, her heart pounded rapidly. _Could it really be... _she thought to herself. She read the letter...

_HOGWARTS SCHOOL OF WITCHCRAFT & WIZARDRY_

_Headmaster: Armando Dipett_

_Dear Ms. Chortle,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary equipment._

_Term begins on September 1. We await your owl by no later than July 31._

_Yours Sincerely,_

_Albus Dumbledore_

_Deputy Headmaster_

Sydney squealed in delight. "Mummy, Daddy! I got accepted!"

Marshall lifted his daughter up in the air, spinning her around. Vivian hugged her and Kale gave her a forced hug - he got accepted too. Just then, glass shattered, causing Kale, Bobby, and Sydney to jump a foot.

"Bobby, it is for you..." Sydney handed him the letter. He read it and smirked. "I just got accepted..."

"Oh my God! Bobbert!!!" Sydney embraced Bobby a tight hug, who smiled. Autumn cheerfully jumped onto the children, barking like crazy.

"Well Bobby, I think it's time for you to get home. Your parents will be so proud," Vivian smiled at the boy, who smiled back and nodded. Bobby was a muggle, so he was amazed he was actually accepted.

"Bye Sydney," Bobby called to his friend as he left the house. Sydney gave small head-nod and watched him run across the road.

"Ok darling, just remember: Because you are a pureblood, there is a greater chance of you getting into Slytherin, so let the hat see your real personality... And if somebody calls you a blood traitor, you..." Marshall looked at his daughter in a content manner, awaiting her answer.

"I completely ignore them," she rolled her eyes. _Sorry, I meant tackle 'em to the ground and show 'em what I'm made of," _Sydney thought to herself, smirking at the thought. Kale raised an eyebrow and immensely shook his head.

"Mummy, can we pleeeeeeease go to Diagon Alley?" Sydney begged, her eyes sparkling as she said this.

Vivian looked at the mahogany grandfather clock in the living room, and sighed. "Well, it's only three o' clock, and I don't have to do anything. I suppose so. Marshall, are you going to stay here?" Marshall nodded, handing them the dog. "Autumn needs some air and exercise," he joked. Sydney took Autumn and got into the car, followed by Kale and Vivian. She waved good-bye to her father as they drove off.

------------------------------------------------------

"Oh mum, I want to go to that quidditch shop!" Kale pointed at the kids going in and out of the shop.

"I want to go to Zonko's!" Sydney squealed, pointing at the wonderful prank shop.

"Children!" Vivian hissed. "We are going to get what you _need _first off. THEN we'll go wherever."

Sydney and Kale scowled at each other. "This is your fault!" They yelled at each other. Vivian sighed and did the holy cross sign, walking into a shop with robes on display. As she walked in, she smiled. "Jeremy, Cheryl!" she called over to the Potter's, who smiled as they saw Sydney and Kale's mother.

"Vivian, it's great to see you!" Cheryl hugged her. Jeremy held out his hand, and Vivian gracefully shook it. They all got glares of jealousy. Everyone wanted to be friends with the Chortle family for three good reasons: They were rich, they were pure blooded, and they had gorgeous children!" Vivian's black her flew backwards as someone swung the fitting room door opened. Cheryl sighed. "James Anthony Potter! Watch were you swing your doors next time."

"Sorry, Mum..." He smirked. Then he looked at the Chortle children. "Who are they, mum?" he whispered in a husk voice.

Cheryl cleared her throut, and smiled. "James, this is Vivian Chortle. And these two," she pointed at the Chortle twins, "are Sydney and Kale Chortle. This is James," she finished her introducing job, but added one more thing. "And Cat is here somewhere..." she turned around as something tugged on her shirt. "Ah! This is Cat."

"You never told me you had twins, too..." Vivian stared at the twins, just like Cheryl. They were debating in their minds which twins were more gorgeous: The brown haired, emerald eyed twins known as Sydney and Kale, or the black haired, hazel eyed twins known as James and Cat.

"Hello! As you know, my name is Sydney. But please, feel free to call me Syd," she informed. Kale rolled his eyes and gently wacked his twin's arm, causing the Potter twins to laugh. Each set of twins seemed to have a different, average personality. When together, the Potter twins seemed all calm and laid back, not caring what others think of them, while the Chortle twins were spunky and funny, also not caring what the others think.

"So Sydney," James looked at her, ruffling his hair. "Do you play quidditch?"

Sydney shrugged. "Eh, sometimes. I mostly run track, even though most people tell me I'm gifted at quidditch, and insist I play it more."

"Well, you do seem pretty active," Cat noticed, eyeing the brunette.

"You should come over sometime, show us how good of a quidditch player you really are," James smirked.

"Is that a bet?" Sydney asked. She could sense a bet a half a mile away. James just shrugged. "You'll just have to find out." "Fine, your house, tomorrow, one o' clock," Sydney waved to Cat, Cheryl, and Jeremy as she, Kale, and Vivian left the shop.

"Hi Mr. Olivander!" Sydney ran up and hugged the friend of the family.

Mr. Olivander chuckled. "A wand you need, eh? I've saved these special ones for you two," He held out to wands. Sydney picked the 10 inch, willow, unicorn hair wand while Kale chose the 10 inch, mahogany, phoenix feather wand. Kale flicked the wand in a small circle. Soo, the room was filled with orange-red light.

"Cool!" Sydney smiled, flicking her wrist. As she did, the room lit up with silver and purple light, and it seemed to make an impact on Sydney... Anyone who's not a family member could just take a glance at her, and instantly fall in love. Her wavy hair was blowing elegantly backwards, her emerald eyes actually looking like the gem, and her skin letting loose a radiant glow. As the light disappeared, Mr. Olivander gave her a crooked and smiled. "That is definitely the wand for you!" Vivian payed for the wands and left the shop.

"Sydney, what do we have left to buy?" she asked.

Sydney took out the list...

_UNIFORM_

First-year students will require[X

Three sets of plain work clothes (black) [X

One plain pointed hat (black) for day wear [X

One pair of protective gloves 9dragon hide or similar) [X

One winter cloak (black, silver fastenings) [X

Please note that all pupils' clothes should carry name tags. [X

_COURSE BOOKS_

All students should have a copy of each of the following:

The Standard Book of Spells (Grade 1) by Miranda Goshawk

A History of Magic by Bathilda Bagshot

Magical Theory by Adalbert Waffling

A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch

One Thousand Magical Herb and Fungi by Phyllida Spore

Magical Drafts and Potions by Arsenius Jigger

Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them by Newt Scamander

The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection by Quentin Trimble

_OTHER EQUIPMENT_

1 wand [X

1 cauldron (pewter, standard size 2) [X

1 set glass or crystal phials [X

1 telescope [X

1 set brass scales [X

Students may also bring an owl OR a cat OR a toad.

PARENTS ARE REMINDED THAT FIRST YEARS ARE NOT ALLOWED THEIR OWN BROOMSTICKS

Sydney frowned at the broomstick part, but answered her mothers question. "All my books and an owl..." she folded the list and slipped it back into her jeans pocket.

Luckily for them, they came up right next to the book shop. They turned a sharp corner. Suddenly, Sydney felt herself run into someone, and she fell backwards onto the road.

"I'm really sorry!" A males voice came from above her. Sydney looked up to see a boy her age with longish black hair that fell lazily, in a good way, in front of his face, grey eyes, and he was pretty tall for eleven. "S'ok," she smiled.

"I'm Sirius, Sirius Black. And who might you be?"

"Sydney. Sydney Chortle." Sirius looked at her in utter amazement. "YOU'RE Sydney Chortle?" he asked, turning around so he was looking at his family approaching him. The emerald eyed girl rolled her eyes and nodded. She thought he was stuck up: He thought he was good looking and knew it. But Sirius, on the other hand, though THE Sydney Chortle was going be the same way, but he was sadly mistaken. He thought she was beautiful.

They turned around and saw their parents talking to each other. Regulus slowly walked over to his older brother. Regulus was only ten, but certainly was **not** shy.

"Hey, I'm Regulus Black!" He gave Sydney a toothy grin while she slowly backed away from the ten year old.

"Oh boys, time to go!" Sharlene, the mother of the two children, walked over to them. "And you must be Sydney! It's great to finally meet you. We hope you become a Slytherin like my two boys, here." As she turned around, Sirius whispered in Sydney's ear. "Don't worry, I'm NOT Slytherin." He walked off, leaving Sydney standing there, smirking like mad. She, now, could not wait to see what the next two days would hold...


End file.
